Saiyuki by me
by AmberleKo
Summary: Une équipe avec un membre de plus, les méchants et les gentils tous réunis, une malédiction... Pour tout ceux qui se demande ce que j'ai pu pondre comme histoire tordu, je vous en prie!
1. Une équipe au complet!

Voilà! Je met enfin ma première fic sur ce site! Vous la trouverez aussi sur mon blog: http/amberle. on est tombé sur fanfikeuse complètement malade...  
Goku: qu'est ce qu'elle va faire de nous !  
Bosatsu: je crois que je vais bien rire!  
Mélo: Hey! Les persos en place! Et on se moque pas de la fanfiqueuse dans son dos!

Bonne lecture!

Kôgaiji n'avais pas tellement envie de faire équipe avec le groupe de Sanzo, mais sa mère et Bosatsu en avaient décidé autrement. Sa mère n'était toujours pas débarassé de ce sort, mais désormais elle pouvait comuniquer grâce à l'aide de Bosatsu.

La paix était revenue, pourtant, d'étranges faits se produisaientde part et d'autre de Togenkyo. Alors, Kazeon Bosatsu, s'ennuyant sur son trône, décida d'envoyer Sanzo et sa nouvelle équipe pour exterminer la vermine.

Le yôkaï n'en savait pas plus. Il avait un autre problème. Sa mère lui avait demandé de trouver une dernière personne à son équipe, sans quoi la mission ne serait pas mener a bien. Et c'est d'ailleur pour ça qu'il tournait en rond depuis plus d'une heure dans cette pièce. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte:"Kôgaiji?  
Oui?  
C'était Dokugakuji, son bras droit.  
Nous sommes prêt à partir. As tu trouvé le personne qui nous accompagnera?  
Non pas encore. Nous verrons ça en route...  
D'accord.

Quelque part, dans la fôret, Goku s'impatientait.  
Sanzo, j'ai faim!  
Tu ne pourrai pas penser à autre chose! Baka saru!  
Je ne t'ai rien demandé! Ero kappa!  
BAF  
Uruseï!  
Sanzo avait sortis le baffeur.  
Hé!Sale bonze! Arrête de nous taper comme ça!  
C'est vrai! ça fait mal! renchérit goku.  
Vous n'aviez qu'a vous taire! Hakkaï!  
Oui?  
Kôgaiji a dis qu'il arriverait avant la nuit, non?  
C'est exact!  
Alors il a intrêt à se dépêcher parce que j'en est marre d'attendre!  
Heu Sanzo...  
Nani baka saru?  
Le voilà...

Le nouveau groupe était enfin au complet, enfin presque.  
Ils allèrent ensemble jusqu'à le prochaine ville et s'arrêtèrent dans son unique auberge.  
Hakkaï alla voir le patron pour lui demander si ils pouvaient dormir ici, puis revînt vers ses amis.  
Il n'y a plus de chambre de libre, mais il nous propose de nous installer dans la petite grange juste à côté.Nous seront dix dans cette grange...  
Dix! Mais si on compte Hakuryu, on est que neuf?  
Tais toi saru! Qui est la dixième personne?  
C'est une jeune fille qui travaille ici. Elle a été intallé là-bas car les autres ne veulent pas d'elle. Elle s'occupera de nous.  
Allons-y! Au fait Sanzo, c'est toi qui paie! déclara Kôgaiji.  
Puis il se dirigea vers la grange, accompagné de Lirin, Yaone, et dokugakuji (Doku sera plus court), très vite rejoint par les autres.

Dans la grange, tout le monde avais l'air de bonne humeur. Sauf Sanzo et Gojyo à qui on avait interdit de fumer à l'intérieur.

La jeune fille restait à part, même si elle était heureuse de voir tant de gens pour lui tenir compagnie. C'était assez amusant de voir leur joie de vivre... Elle était perdue dans ses pensée quand elle entendit près d'elle:"Bonsoir, mademoiselle...  
Ho!Bonsoir.  
Nous n'avons pas été présenté, je m'appelle Gojyo et vous?  
heu... Je m'appelle Amberle...  
Quel drôle de nom! Dit moi pourquoi n'as tu pas le droit de dormir à l'auberge?  
Elle regarda le jeune homme. Il avait las cheveux et les yeux rouges, tout comme elle. Il devait avoir une vingtaine d'années, comme la plupart des membres du groupe.  
Le patron ne veut pas que je dorme avec les autres parce que je suis une enfant tabou, comme toi.  
Alors ne perd pas ton temps ici, ça n'en vaut pas la peine!  
Mais, je ne sais pas où aller et puis ils me donnent du travail...  
Tu n'as qu'a venir avec nous, petite soeur, il nous apparemment un menbre dans notre équipe...  
La jeune fille mi-humaine, mi-monstre, était touché par la gantillesse de son semblable.  
Allez viens avec moi je vais te présenter les autres.  
Arigato Gojyo!

Amberle se trouva bientôt avec tout ses nouveau compagnonsde voyage: Sanzo, Gojyo, Goku, Hakkaï, kougaiji, Yaone, Lirin, et Doku, sans oublier Hakuryu, le dragon d'Hakkaï.  
Gojyo essayait déspéremment de convaincre Sanzo de l'amener, et ce fut finalement Kougaiji qui lui sauva la mise.Désormais, Amberle était au service de Kôgaiji. Celui-ci l'intimidant, elle souffa a peine un "merci". Poue dissiper le malaise, Sanzo lui tandis une bière:"Tu bois?  
Sanzo!Ce n'est pas juste! Elle est a peine plus vieille que Lirin et moi et elle a le droit de boire!  
C'est vrai! Goku à raison!renchérit celle-ci.  
Si kôgaiji ne dis rien, elle a le droit de boire.  
Mais enfin...Aïe! Pourquoi tu me tapes!  
Le baffeur avait encore frappé.  
Tu parles trop!  
Je peux en avoir une autre?  
Eh ben dites donc!T'as une sacrée descente p'tite soeur!  
Kôgaiji soupira puis s'adressa à la jeune fille:"Sais tu te battre?  
Heu...J'ai apris à ma servir de ça...  
Elle leur montrait deux dagues dont les lames faisaient une trentaine de cm chacunes.  
Joli! Dis moi veux tu que je t'entraine des que possible?demanda Doku.  
Bien sûr mais j'avais l'intention de changer d'armes.  
Lirin, il est temps pour toi de dormir...Yaone accompagne la.  
Oh non! Je veux pas dormir moi!  
Viens Lirin.  
Les deux amies partirent dans un recoin de la grange.  
Pour cette histoire d'armes, nous verrons ça plus tard.  
d'accord.  
Maintenant que Lirin est partie et que Goku dort, dit Hakkaï en désignant le singe endormis, que diriez vous d'ouvrir une bouteille de saké?  
Je suis toute à fait pour!Le métis désigna sa "petite soeur" de la tête.On va pouvoir voir si elle tient bien l'alcool la dernière recrue!  
#OO#  
Ils se mirent tous à rirent devant la réaction de la jeune fille.

Et voila le premier chapitre est terminer...Je mettrai la suite dès que possible.

Goku: elle m'a decris comme un gamin!  
Lirin: et moi comme une gamine!  
mélo:Vous aurez votre revanche...  
Amberle:#--#

Laissez des reviews! Merci.


	2. Le Soleil, la Lune et la malédiction

Me: Voici le deuxième chapitre de la fanfic!  
De grandes révélation, et j'espère que vous prendrez plus de plaisir à la lire!  
Sanzo: Mais qui peut prendre plaisir à lire des truc pareil... En plus, Amberle est encore bourré!  
Amb :...  
Kanzeon: j'espère que je vais intervenir cette fois!  
Me: oh la la! Mais vous verrez bien!

* * *

Les trois point de suspenssion devant une phrase indique un dialogue: je ne peux pas faire de tiret!!!XD

* * *

Le lendemain, ils voyagèrent toute la journée, mais à pieds cette fois car tout le monde ne passait pas dans la jeep. Le soir ils installèrent leur campement dans la forêt, près d'une petite rivière.  
Alors qu'Amberle allait chercher de l'eau, un yôkaï tenta de l'enlever. Gojyo voulut aller à son secours, mais Sanzo l'arrêta.  
...Mais enfin Sanzo! Il faut l'aider! S'indigna le jeune métis.  
...Non. Je veux voir de quoi elle est capable.  
La voix de Kôgaiji avait été froide et dure. Il tenait dans ses mains les deux dagues de la jeune fille. 

Amberle se sentit tirée vers l'arrière par un yôkaï. Elle l'avait senti arrivé, et l'avait attendu, prête à lui trancher la gorge. Mais au moment ou elle voulut saisir ses dagues, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne les avait plus! La jeune fille se laissa attirer par le yôkaï. Tant pis pour lui...

Ses compagnons furent stupéfaits. Avant même que le monstre est eu le temps d'emmener Amberle dans les sous bois, celle-ci se retourna et... L'embrassa!

Le monstre tomba raide mort. Elle vit Gojyo accourir vers elle. Que penserait son cher "grand frère" d'elle désormais?  
...Ca alors! Je n'en crois pas mes yeux! Le jeune homme regarda la jeune fille qui pleurait  
...Petite soeur... Arrête de pleurer s'il te plait. Je suis incapable de consoler les filles qui pleurent.  
...Gojyo...  
Amberle se jetta dans les bras de son semblable, qui la serra fort contre lui.  
...Gojyo...Je ne suis qu'un monstre!  
Les deux jeunes gens aux yeux et aux cheuveux couleur sang restèrent ainsi pendant un temps qui leur une éternité.  
Quand elle se fut calmée, la jeune fille expliqua à son frère que si elle ne tuait pas quelqu'un de cette manière à chaques pleines lune, elle en perdrait la vie. (Les loups garou n'ont qu'a bien se tenir!)  
...Gojyo, je ne veux plus tuer de cette manière...  
Le demi-humain ne savait plus quoi dire.  
_Evidamment que tu ne veux plus tuer de cette manière, mais tu ne dois pas mourrir pour autant... Moi je ne veux pas te perdre petite soeur.  
_Une fois de plus, Kanzeon Bosatsu, déesse de la compassion, descendit de son trône pour donner des conseil à son groupe préféré.  
...Désolée de t'avoir donné un tel pouvoir, il te cause bien des ennuis...  
...Excusez moi, mais qui êtes vous? Vous m'avez donné ce pouvoir, ou plutôt cette malédiction?  
...Méfies-toi d'elle Amberle, lui conseilla son aîné. C'est la déesse de la compassion, mais elle est pas nette... Une fois elle m'a embrassé pour faire un transfusion sanguine à Sanzo...  
BAF!  
...Tais toi! Ero kappa! Saches que j'ai moi aussi un baffeur et que je m'en sers!  
...Merci j'avais remarqué...  
...Amberle, ce pouvoir... Il peut prendre la vie, mais aussi la donner. Tu dépends de la personne qui représente la lune, et elle fait partie du groupe. Tout comme la personne qui représente le soleil, elle ne craint pas ton pouvoir.  
Après ces quelques mots, la déesse disparut.  
...Gojyo, j'ai rien compris...  
...Moi non plus petite soeur, mais je peux te dire que Goku se représente Sanzo comme son soleil... Reste à trouver la lune. Allons rejoindre les autres.  
A peine s'était-il retourné vers le campement qu'il vit partir en courrant dans la même direction, Goku, Lirin, Yaone et Doku. Hakkaï resta planté devant eux et dit:  
...Gômen, l'apparition de Bosatsu n'a pas été très discrète, alors on est venu voir ce qui se passait...  
...J'ai une seule chose à dire: ne comptez pas sur moi...  
Sanzo était adossé à un arbre tout proche. Il avait dit ça sur un ton sec, cassant, ce qui blessa le jeune fille qui lui répondit sur le même ton:  
...Je n'en avait pas l'intention.  
...De toute façon, poursuivit le moine, Kôgaiji est la lune. Cela me parait logique.  
...Arrête de dire n'importe quoi!  
Cette fois la voix venait du ciel, ou plutôt du haut de l'arbre ou Sanzo était appuyé.  
...Pourtant, tu a besoin du soleil pour briller...  
Le price yôkaï descendit de l'arbre, sans relever la remarque du moine. Il regarda la jeune fille et dit:  
...Nous verront bien. Allons rejoindre les autres.

* * *

Désolée!! Je fais toujours des chapitres très très court!!! Mais la suite c'est pour bientôt! 

Le chapitre trois étant déjà prêt, le suite ne vas pas tarder...

* * *

Goku: Mais j'ai rien fait moi!!!  
Me: tkt, on va parler de toi dans le prochain épisode...  
Goku: Et c'est quoi le titre ?  
Me: Combat d'endurance!  
Goku: J'espère que tu plaisante... 


	3. Un combat d'endurance

Me: Voilà le chapitre trois!!! J'essai d'aller assez vite, mais quand j'aurai repris les cours, j'aurai moins de temps pour écrire...désolée!  
Goku: Mais qu'est ce que tu vas faire de moi dans ce chapitre?  
Me: Je vais juste prouver que tu n'est qu'un ventre sur pattes...  
Goku: Mais c'est pas gentil!Lirin aussi est un ventre sur pattes...  
Me: Je vais aussi prouver que tu es fort.  
Goku: Super c'est génial!!!  
Me: Ne me remercie pas trop vite, tu pourrai le regretter...  
Goku: Nani?

* * *

Le reste de la soirée fut sans encombre, quoi que assez silencieuse. Yaone fit de son mieux pour remonter le moral à la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges, tandis que Gojyo restait perdu dans ses pensées. Le jour suivant arriva, et la pleine lune approchant, la jeune fille sembait de moins en moins dans son état normal.  
Pourtant, dès les premières heures de la matinée, elle s'entraina avec Doku. Elle était loin d'être au niveau de ses compagnons mais peut lui importait. Son maître d'armes lui apprenait des coup dont jamais elle en aurait soupçonner l'existense. _Voilà ce que ça donne, quand on apprend à se déffendre toute seule..._ Ensuite, ils discutèrent de la nouvelle arme de la jeunes fille. Elle aimait bien l'idée de l'arme de Gojyo, une lance pourvue d'une lame à chaques extremités. Mais elle n'avait pas assez de force pour manier une armes avec une chaîne. Alors Doku lui proposa de lui trouver une lance avec juste deux lames. "L'idéal, se serait de trouver une lance à deux lames, qui puisse s'agarandir comme le bâton de Goku." conclut la jeune fille. "Après, on pourra toujours demander à Bosatsu d'arranger mon arme..."

Et c'est ainsi que l'après midi même, elle défia Goku: "Si je te bat, tu me donne la copie de Nyoïbo.  
...Et moi, je gagne quoi si tu perds?  
...Je ne sais pas moi! Ce que tu veux...  
...Même à manger? Si je gagne, tu me donne à manger dès que j'ai faim, même si Sanzo n'est pas d'accord...  
...Très bien!  
La jeune fille semblait satisfaite. Elle n'avais pas interet à perdre car elle ne pourrai jamais porter assez de provision pour le singe. Elle regarda le soleil. Quatre heure de l'après midi environs. "Je te défie tout de suite. Je n'aime pas remettre se genre de chose à plus tard.  
...Ca marche! De toute façcon je n'en ai pas pour longtemps avec toi...  
...Heu Goku... Ils nous faudrai peut être un arbitre non?  
...Je ferai l'arbitre...  
Le singe et la jeune fille tabou se retournèrent et virent Kôgaiji, assis au bord de la clairière qui ferai office d'arène de combat.  
Alors le combat débutat. La jeune fille n'avait vraiment pas le niveau, mais elle arrivait à parer les attaques de Goku. Bientot, tout le reste de l'équipe fut réunit pour assister au combat. Et deux heures passèrent.

Amberle était en piteux état. A bout de souffle, ses cheveux rouges en battaille, couverte de sueur et de poussière par ses nombreuses chutes.  
Goku lui, semblait n'avoir fait aucun effort. "Amberle tu as perdu pour de bon cette fois!  
La jeune fille soupira.  
...Goku... Je vais peut être perdre, mais je me serai battu jusqu'au bout! Viens, je t'attends!  
Le singe chargea, près à donner son dernier coup. Il ne s'était pas battu franchement, parceque la jeune fille ne l'attaquait pas. Elle se contentait de se déffendre. Mais maintenant, le petit jeu avait assez duré.  
Goku s'arrêta net dans sa course, tous le regardèrent surpris, quand ils entendirent un gargouillement. "Goku ca va?demanda Lirin.  
...J'ai faim! déclara celui-ci. Je ne peux pas me battre quand j'ai faim...  
...Alors tu déclare forfait? demanda l'arbitre.  
Le jeune yôkaï fit la moue...Valait mieux déclarer forfait que de se faire battre par une fille... Il tendit à Amberle la copie de Nyoïbo.  
...Voilà, tu a gagné, lui dit-il. Mais pourquoi ne m'a tu pas attaqué?  
...J'attendait que tu ai faim  
...Nani?! OO  
Tous rirent de bon coeur, devant la réaction de Goku vis à vis de cette victoire, pas tout à fait dans les règles.

* * *

Et voilà! C'est fini! C'est toujours pas super mais je vous promet que les prochains chapitres seront un peu mieux... A oui... je voulai vous dire que j'avais fini les broullions des chapitre 6 et 7... A venir!

Goku: Mais pourquoi cette fanfiqueuse est aussi sadique avec moi...  
Me: tkt je ne serai pas sadique qu'avec toi... vous allez tous y passer...  
Sanzo:(sortant son baffeur) A oui?  
Me: toi se sera plus tard... La prochaine fois, ce sera Kougaiji  
Kougaiji: Tiens donc...  
Me: Mais vous verrez bien... 


	4. Des larmes dans la rivière

Voici le quatrième chapitre! Pour ceux qui demandaient de l'action, c'est raté (d'une certaine manière). Je vous en dit pas plus... Bonne lecture!

Gojyo: Cette malade va encore nous faire des misères!!!  
Amberle: Je crain le pire... Je vous préviens, j'arrête de boire!  
Goku: Du moment qu'elle ne me prive pas de nourriture...--'  
Moi: Mais quand est ce que vous allez me faire confiance?  
Sanzo:(sortant son baffeur)Hm...  
Moi: (partant en courrant) Kanzeon! Au secours!

* * *

Après cet éprouvant combat, Amberle était exténuée. Elle était heureuse d'avoir gagné (si on pouvait appeller ça gagner), mais maintenant elle se disait que cela ne servait à rien puisque ce soir, tout serai terminé pour elle. A moin que... Non! Elle secoua la tête. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Personne n'était certain que cette histoire de lune soit la bonne interpretation des paroles de la déesse Bosatsu.

Le messager de la déesse de compassion revînt. Il était passé quelques heures plus tôt, pour prendre la copie du bâton de Goku, afin de confectionner l'arme de la jeune fille tabou. Il lui tendit une lance, pourvue de deux lames à l'éclat bleuté, qui disparut aussitôt qu'elle l'eu prise dans ses mains. "Elle apparaitra quand tu en aura besoin" lui dit le messager de Kanzeon avant de disparaitre à son tour. Elle était enfin en possession de son arme de prédilection. Petit caprice avant de mourrir.

Amberle alla voir Yaone "Tu n'as pas très bonne mine, lui dit celle-ci.  
...Je sais... J'ai un de ces mal de crâne!! En plus j'ai la tête qui tourne et j'ai du mal à rester debout...  
...Approche...Mais tu es brûlante de fièvre!"

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille était allongée sur une paillasse, soignée par Yaone et Hakkaï, à l'abris dans une grotte humide, non loin de campement.  
Gojyo était mort d'inquiétude pour sa "petite soeur". Quand il était allé la voir, elle était rongée par la fièvre. Après quelques instants, il était repartit, ne supportant pas l'idée qu'elle les quitte déjà. Il s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre coupé, sous la pluie, espérant que l'eau emporte sa peine et ses ennuis. Hakkaï vînt rejoindre le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, et s'assit à côté de lui, sans rien dire, juste pour lui témoigné son amitié et son réconfort.

Pour Amberle, la douleur devenait de plus en plus insurportable. Quelqu'un était en train de discuter avec Yaone, mais elle n'arrivait pas à les entendre. Elle voulut voir qui c'était, mais ses yeux refusèrent de s'ouvrir. _Et si c'était kougaiji?_ Non il fallait qu'il parte, elle avait peur de le tuer. Elle se sentie soulevé, puis transporté.

Amberle sentie l'eau glacée de la rivière. Cela eu pour effet de la reveiller d'un coup. Elle était bien dans les bras de Kougaiji...

Le visage du youkaï se penchait vers le sien. Il était près, beaucoup trop près. Non elle ne voulait pas! Elle ne voulait pas le tuer! Des larmes se mirent à rouler le long des joues d'Amberle. Elle tourna la tête de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas l'embrasser.

Quand il vit la réaction de la jeune fille aux yeux et aux cheveux rouges, il la lacha doucement. Elle posa ses pieds au fond de la rivière couvert de pierres et de sable. L'eau lui arrivait aux épaules, et elle avait du mal à se tenir debout. "Kougaiji... Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te tuer.

Elle pleurait toujours.

Il pleuvait toujours.

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

...Je ne veux pas que tu meures. De toute façon je ne mourrai pas. Et puis... Embrasser quelqu'un ne veut pas forcemment dire qu'on l'aime. T'es mieux placé que moi pour le savoir...

Amberle sentit les lèvres du prince youkaï se poser sur les siennes au moment où la fièvre l'emporta, et elle s'évanoui.

* * *

Moi: Bon d'accord, j'avoue c'est con de plonger quelqu'un de mourrant dans la rivière mais pour tous ceux qui critiquent, je leur répond "Kuso" ! Mais la prochaine fois, empecher moi d'écrire des conneries comme un chapitre de ce genre. Mais maintenant le mal et fait et je vais continuer sur ma lancé! Désolée si c'est un peu court!

Yaone: Moi je veux bien que tu continu, mais je crois que si tu n'a plus de personnage ça va être dur...

Moi: Bah ils sont passé où les autres?

Yaone: Partis...

Mélo: Nani?! OO Mais pouquoi?

Yaone: Ils ont dit que c'était n'importe quoi et qu'il refusait de travailler pour une fanfiqueuse aussi tarée. Amberle regrette que tu l'ai crée...

Moi: (en partant en courrant dans une direction au hasard) REVENEZ!!!! J'EN AI PAS FINI AVEC VOUS!!!


End file.
